


Five Heroes Who Like Wade Wilson (And One Who Loves Him)

by captain_americano



Category: Deadpool (2016), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5 + 1, Avengers Tower, Confessions of love, Cute, Fluff, Happy, I Love You, M/M, Moving In Together, Ooc a bit, Peter is a Good Boyfriend, Romance, Stark Tower, joining the avengers, relationships, the avengers are kind, wade is a good guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 11:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10921092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_americano/pseuds/captain_americano
Summary: Because the whole 'Avengers disapproving of Deadpool and effectively making themselves the Earth's Mightiest Hypocrites' trope makes me a bit sad, I wrote this which is nothing but love and support for Wade because he deserves it so much and is so important.





	Five Heroes Who Like Wade Wilson (And One Who Loves Him)

Peter hummed happily as Wade sucked gently on his neck, their masks shucked to the side while they made out on the rooftop of Wade's apartment block. It was either very late at night, or extremely early in the morning, and they'd only just finished their patrol and shared more than a few tacos before unwinding and necking like teenagers.

"Wanna take this inside?" Wade murmured against Peter's ear, his voice low and rough.

Before Peter could express how very much he wanted that, his phone blasted _Back In Black,_ and he groaned. "Stark," he snapped into the phone upon answering it.

"Giant chameleon south of 6th, keeps disappearing. Need the whole team," Tony explained before abruptly disconnecting the call. Peter rolled his eyes heavily before shooting an apologetic glance to Wade.

"It's fine, just be safe," Wade grins, pressing a chaste kiss to the corner of Peter's mouth.

"If you were apart of the team, you could be fighting with us," Peter whined, getting up and grabbing his mask.

"Like Tin Man and the Fabulous Four would have me," Wade scoffed, before brightening, "Ooh, that's a good band name, write that down!"

"I'll swing by after I'm done," Peter grinned through his mask before swinging off. That pun never gets old.

 

* * *

 

"This is going to sound really bad, because the lizard actually did a lot of damage, but the fight was so much fun," Peter grinned guiltily, collapsing on Wade's bed next to the former merc. "As soon as I got there, Widow threw a comm at me, and the first thing I hear when I turn it on is Barton belting out _Karma Chameleon."_

"Ah, jeez," Wade giggled, "He would be a Boy George fan."

"But it got me thinking," Peter said, his expression turning serious as he started tracing patterns in the marred skin of Wade's bare chest, "I really think we should approach the team about you joining. Your skill set would've been invaluable this morning."

Wade's face twisted in a grimace, "I really doubt they'd accept me," he admitted reluctantly. "No one in our, ah, _community_ has ever aproved of me."

"I did," Peter protested, and Wade looked at him blandly.

"After I harassed you for months," he deadpanned.

"I liked the attention," Peter shrugged, a small smile tugging at his lips. "You were like an eager puppy dog, following me around everywhere."

"I'm happy just teaming up with you when I get the chance, Petey-Pie," Wade grinned, kissing Peter's forehead. "Just don't think Mister Forties and the Mystery Foursies are as open minded as you, Baby Boy."

"Terrible band name aside," Peter chuckled at Wade's endless supply of peculiar nicknames, "I'm taking you to the Tower to meet with them, introduce you to the guys you haven't worked with previously. Today. I know you have what it takes to be an Avenger, and I know that they will be able to see it too."

Peter must've sounded more confident than he felt, because after a moment, Wade nodded nervously. "Alright. But if they laugh at me you can deal with the fallout," Wade warned.

"It'll be fine," Peter said confidently, trying to convince himself as much as Wade.

 

* * *

 

"J, is Clint around?" Peter asked as he and Wade entered the private elevator of Avengers Tower.

Despite Peter having his own floor and living at the Tower whenever he wasn't spending nights with Wade, the former merc had never visited the building before, and couldn't help but startle a little when a disembodied voice replied.

"I believe he is on the common floor playing _Uncharted 2,"_ Jarvis responded politely.

"Take us there, my man," Peter grinned, taking Wade's hand in his own. Clint would be a good place to start. Not much ruffled the man, and he knew that Hawkeye and Deadpool had teamed up in the past, to varying levels of success.

The elevator doors opened to the large open area of the common floor, Clint sprawled on the couch and grumbling at the TV, true to Jarvis's word.

"Hey Clint, you got a mo'?" Peter called as he dragged Wade over to the couch.

"Hey Petey, Wilson," Clint greeted, before swearing and throwing his remote over to the opposite end of the couch. "This damn tank keeps killing me! Anyway, what's up?"

"This is a bad idea," Wade hissed at Peter, who squeezed his hand a little tighter in response.

"I don't know if you've heard, but Wade and I--"

"Have been dating for well over a year?" Clint interrupted with a snort. "Oh yeah. Tony had Jarvis keep tabs on you whenever you left the Tower for the first month after you moved in here."

"Son of a bitch!" Peter groaned, and Wade giggled at hearing his Baby Boy let a swear slip. "So then you know that Wade and I have also been teaming up professionally? And that he's been doing a really great job and hasn't even ki-- ahem, _unalived_ anyone in over two years?"

"Eh," Clint replied, noncommittal. "Heard rumours."

"He doesn't seem keen," Wade whispered but Peter just ignored him.

"I think he'd be an asset to the team, and I know he hasn't been kosher in the past, but he's really trying to make up for it," Peter blurted, mentally kicking himself as he felt Wade wince next to him.

Clint stared at them for a long minute, eyes flicking between the pair. Finally he shrugged.

"Wade, you're a pretty damn good cook. If you bring your Mexican to team dinner, you're good in my books," he said simply, grabbing his controller from the couch and switching his attention back to the game.

"See?" Peter murmured, "One down, four to go!"

 

* * *

 

The pair found Natasha in the gym, beating the stuffing out of a punching bag. Literally.

"Before you say anything," She said, twisting midair and landing a solid kick to the bag, bringing it down from its hanger, "I invite you to consider the benefits of _not_ interrupting my workout."

"It'll be quick," Peter promised in his bravest, authoritative, and altogether fake voice.

"Hm," Natasha paused, lifting a questioning eyebrow. "One minute."

"I think Wade should join the team," Peter said confidently, before proudly turning to Wade with a grin, "Didn't even take five seconds."

"Your background is not dissimilar to mine," Natasha shrugged, "And your skill is beyond reproach. I can't imagine a better candidate for the team."

"What the ass?" Wade asked, grinning madly.

"I think she just said 'I love you' in Russian," Peter giggled, but was silenced by a glare from Natasha, before she turned her softened gaze to Wade.

"Might be nice to finally spar with someone I can't break," She said with the faintest smile, "I think I'd enjoy having you around."

"She likes me," Wade whispered in awe.

"Let's get outta here before she changes her mind," Peter replied quietly, tugging Wade's sleeve and dragging him out of the gym.

"She's suitably terrifying," Wade shuddered with glee once the pair were out of earshot.

"Yep, but she's really just a big ole softie," Peter winced, remembering how once, during a game of Monopoly, she'd broken his ribs and then hugged him and ruffled his hair ten minutes later. "Or something."

 

* * *

 

"Hey Bruce," Peter greeted as he lead Wade into the lab to meet with Bruce next.

"Hey Pete," Bruce looked up from his microscope with an easy smile, and upon spotting Wade his smile brightened, "Wade, it's so nice to officially meet you."

Bruce stood from his chair and walked around the bench, holding out his hand, which Wade firmly grasped despite his shock.

"Back at ya, Doctor B," He said with with a little grin. Peter smiled too, knowing how rare it was for someone to be so genuinely kind to Wade.

"Please, just call me Bruce," Bruce said warmly, "How can I help you two?"

"We've been doing the rounds to approach the team about Wade joining us," Peter said, finally starting to gain some confidence. After being met with approval by Clint and Natasha, as well as Bruce's ironically calm demeanour, he felt like he was actually making progress.

"Ah," Bruce said, his smile never faltering, "I'm afraid my vote doesn't count for much when it comes to team decisions as it's usually the Other Guy that has to deal with the repercussions, however were it up to me I would not hesitate to welcome you into the team."

"That's the general consensus," Peter beamed.

"Why is everyone being so nice to me?" Wade muttered to Peter, eyeing Bruce cautiously. "Usually everyone runs scared or yells at me until I leave."

"I can't speak for the others," Bruce began, his smile shifting to something more serious, "But I know what it's like to have people 'run scared' as you put it. People didn't want to give me a chance, because they were worried of what might happen.

"Things have gone wrong, and I've made mistakes, lost my temper, but Natasha, Tony, SHIELD… They keep giving me a chance. I'd never deny else anyone the same opportunity," Bruce finished with a sad smile.

Peter wanted to do something stupid like cry or hug Bruce, because Doctor Banner was one of the greatest men he'd ever met and worked with, and even though the Hulk was a little rough around the edges, if he was brought to the fight under the right circumstances, he was a damn treasure. Peter managed to stop himself, but Wade did not.

Bruce visibly froze as the ex merc threw his arms around him, and his face twisted into a grimace of _'nope'_ but his skin stayed blessedly pink and he awkwardly patted Wade on the shoulder.

"Perhaps we should discuss boundaries and personal space when drawing up the contracts," Bruce muttered, adjusting his glasses with a slight chuckle when Wade let him go.

"Sorry Brucie, but you're officially my new best friend, which means hugs for days!" Wade preened as Peter bit back his laughter.

"Thanks Bruce," Peter choked, tugging Wade out of the lab.

"Who knew the big guy was such a sweetie?" Wade cooed as they made their way to the elevator to hunt for Tony.

"I knew," Peter confessed with a fond smile.

 

* * *

 

"Wade Fucking Wilson," were the sharp words that greeted Peter and Wade as they entered Tony's workshop. Peter froze as Tony wiped his greasy hands on a dirty old rag and lobbed the fabric to the corner of the room.

Tony sauntered over to where the pair were hesitantly standing near the elevator, his face impassive until he came to a stop in front of them. "My man!" He cheered, his face splitting into a grin as he held out his fist for Wade to bump. Peter let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding.

"Hey Tony," Wade replied weakly, visibly sagging with relief that the genius wasn't about to boot him out of the Tower.

Tony cackled and wrapped an arm around the ex merc's shoulders and pointed to him before addressing Peter with a cackle, "I love this guy!"

"Enough to let him join the team?" Peter asked hopefully, and Tony pondered for a moment.

"I mean, I'd have to baby-proof the whole Tower, the quinjet, all of my cars, and possibly the entire city and everyone in it, but hell yeah I do!" Tony grinned impossibly wider, punching Wade's arm.

"Huh," Wade mused, smiling faintly. It wasn't often Peter saw the ex merc speechless, but it seemed to be happening quite frequently around the Avengers.

"Only it's not my call," Tony said, rubbing the back of his neck and gesturing vaguely towards the ceiling. "It's up to the big guy upstairs."

"Oh, Mister Stark, I thought you were a man of science!" Wade gasped, affronted. "I can't ask God to join the Avengers, he and I don't get on so well!"

"We talked to Bruce already, but he said it wasn't his call either," Peter frowned ignoring Wade.

"Not him," Tony scoffed, rolling his eyes with a smirk. "El Capitano."

"Captain America," Wade groaned, rubbing his face with his palms. "I'm so screwed!"

Tony patted him on the back supportively, and Wade looked at Peter despairingly.

"It'll be fine," Peter soothed, taking Wade's hand and leading him back to the elevator. "Steve's a good guy."

"Exactly! And I'm not," Wade sighed as the doors closed on a waving Tony. "It's judgement day."

"Don't be so melodramatic," Peter rolled his eyes fondly, pressing a chaste kiss to Wade's jaw. "You're a great person, and I'm absolutely certain Steve will give you the chance to prove it."

 

* * *

 

They found Steve on his own floor, baking.

"Hey Steve," Peter called as they headed into the warm, aromatic kitchen.

"Good afternoon, Peter," Steve beamed, before turning to Wade. "Hi, I'm Steve."

"Wade," the ex merc spluttered, standing up a little straighter, "Wilson. It is an honour to meet you, sir! You're my second favourite hero, sir!"

Steve threw Peter a concerned glance, but the spider just shrugged as he struggled not to laugh.

"Er, thank you?" Steve asked before shaking his head minutely. "And please don't call me 'sir', Steve is fine."

"Babe, did you hear that? He said I can call him 'Steve!'" Wade whispered excitedly to Peter, who had tears welling in his eyes at the effort of holding back his giggles.

"Very good, Wade," Peter replied, his voice trembling slightly. To be fair though, Peter probably had a similar reaction upon his first meeting with the OG Avenger.

"The apple pie should be ready in about five minutes, can I offer you some coffee while we wait?" Steve smiled, gesturing his French press.

"Captain America wants to serve me apple pie! I know I'm freakin' Canadian, but this right here is what dreams are made of!" Wade whispered manically to Peter, and Steve blushed slightly. It was all too much, really, and Peter couldn't help losing himself in a fit of laughter.

"We didn't c-come here to steal your food, C-Cap," Peter gasped through his amusement. "As much as I think Wade here would genuinely like to take you up on that offer." Wade nodded vigorously.

"Oh," Steve said, bemused, "Is everything alright then?"

"Er, well as I'm sure you're aware by now, Spider-Man and Deadpool have been teaming up for a while now," Peter began, sobering up, "And I've come to know Wade's style pretty well, and I trust him with my life."

"Okay," Steve frowned slightly, indicating Peter should continue.

"Well, long story short, I think Wade would make a great addition to the team," Peter rushed.

Steve was silent for a long minute, before speaking carefully, "Deadpool has done some pretty awful things…"

"It's all in the past, I promise, Captain," Wade said eagerly. "I know it sounds ridiculous and sappy and clichéd, but Spidey here helped me become a better man, and I know I can't fully make up for my past, but I'm sure as hell gonna keep trying."

Peter smiled faintly, proud of his boyfriend. When they'd first met, Peter certainly had a his misgivings. Everyone had heard stories about Deadpool, with all sorts of nasty descriptors being thrown around. Peter hadn't wanted anything to do with the merc, but Wade was able to charm him, and show Peter his true self. Not the stabby, swear-y, maniac he might've once been, but the soft, caring, doting marshmallow Peter knew today. Peter knew that Wade was still the most dangerous man he'd ever met though, and would definitely never advise anyone to cross him.

"Steve," Peter began, taking Wade's hand in his own, "I think it would be really great, not only for the team, but for Wade as well. I'm certain that he would be a good fit, helpful beyond imagination, and despite the fact I'm certain he'll be a chatty pain in the ass over the comms, I know he'll be able to make crucial decisions in a tough situation."

"Peter, you're very young," Steve began, and Peter felt himself bristle and was ready to snap out a defence, but Steve held up his hand politely before continuing, "But it is an absolute honour to work with you, and I know that your judgement is impeccable, so of course I am more than happy for Wade to join the team."

Peter gaped a little at that. _Captain America_ was honoured to work with _him? Captain America_ thinks that _Spider-Man's_ judgement is _impeccable?_ Wade stuck his index finger in Peter's slightly agape mouth, pulling him back to reality.

"Dude, we're getting the band back together!" Wade cried in excitement.

"Told you you'd make it," Peter grinned dazedly, leaning against Wade. "You got the OK from Cap, you're an Avenger, Wade!"

"I'm an Avenger!" Wade fist pumped into the air and wiggled his hips in excitement as Steve gave them a moment while he checked on the pie.

"I'm so proud of you, Wade," Peter smiled softly, wrapping his arms around his partner's neck and pulling him close.

"Couldn't'a done it without you, Baby Boy," Wade hummed, pressing his forehead against Peter's.

"Celebratory pie?" Steve offered, clearing his throat awkwardly, but smiling nevertheless.

 

* * *

 

When they headed back to the common floor, everyone was lounging around, pretending to hide their excitement when Wade and Peter stepped out of the elevator.

"It's a 'yes' from Steve!" Peter announced, bursting with pride.

Clint cheered, Natasha nodded impassively, Bruce gave a double thumbs up, and Tony sauntered over, smiling lazily.

"Level eighty-six is set up as a residential and is officially yours, Wilson. If you need anything just let Jarvis know," Tony said, offering his hand which Wade shook gratefully.

"Thanks, Tony!" Wade beamed at the genius before turning to Peter. "C'mon, lets go check out my new digs!"

Peter allowed himself to be dragged back to the elevator, but as the doors closed he turned to Wade, channeling all of his courage.

"I was actually thinking maybe you don't want to live on eighty-six, maybe you'd like to move into eighty-seven? W-with me?" Peter offered, nervously rubbing his arm as he searched Wade's expression.

"Live with you?" Wade asked breathlessly. "For real?"

"Yeah, I mean, well, we practically live together now, and it was probably gonna happen at some point so I figured it might just be easier to move from your current apartment to mine, rather than move from your current place to eighty-six and then in three months from eighty-six to eighty-seven, but like if you want your own space that's cool, I totally understand that, it's just that, well, I love you and now we kinda work together we could also be kinda living together and, y'know, stuff," Peter rambled.

"You love me?"

"Oh, right, I haven't said that before," Peter mumbled, mostly to himself. "Yes, Wade Wilson, I love you, and would like for you to move in with me," he stated clearly, nodding to himself because he was an Accomplished Adult™.

Wade's face split into a massive grin. "I love you too, Petey-Pie. Now, why don't you show me to our apartment, and we break it in, huh?"

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to the love of my life Jamie who supplied a crucial word after a brain fart where I couldn't think of what I needed to say. One word is all it takes, folks.
> 
> Sorry if these guys are a little ooc, I'm still only new to writing this pairing, and I'm still not sassy enough to write them 100% accurately. Once I buy Marvel Unlimited and start reading the comics I think I'll be able to get a better idea of the characters and how to write them.
> 
> Thanks for reading!!
> 
> Please send me prompts/leave me feedback <3


End file.
